Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End
－ の － |jpname = 混沌帝龍 －終焉の使者－ |jphira = カオス・エンペラー・ドラゴン －しゅうえんのししゃ－ |phon = Kaosu Enperā Doragon －Shūen no Shisha－ |trans = Chaos Emperor Dragon －Envoy of Demise－ |image = ChaosEmperorDragonEnvoyoftheEndDPKB-EN-UtR-1E.jpg |type = Dragon |type2 = Effect |attribute = Dark |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 8 |attackname = Cemetery of Fire (effect) |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect. |itlore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata. Questa carta può essere Evocata solo Specialmente rimuovendo dal gioco 1 mostro LUCE e 1 mostro OSCURITA' dal tuo Cimitero. Puoi pagare 1000 Life Points per mandare tutte le carte nelle mani di entrambi i giocatori e sul Terreno al Cimitero. Infliggi 300 danni al tuo avversario per ogni carta che viene mandata al Cimitero da questo effetto. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro LIGHT e 1 monstro DARK do seu Cemitério. Você pode pagar 1000 LPs para enviar todas as cartas nas mãos e no campo de ambos os jogadores ao Cemitério. Inflija 300 de dano ao seu oponente para cada carta enviada ao Cemitério por esse efeito. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro LIGHT e 1 monstro DARK do seu Cemitério. Você pode pagar 1000 LPs para enviar todas as cartas nas mãos e no campo de ambos os jogadores ao Cemitério. Inflija 300 de dano ao seu oponente para cada carta enviada ao Cemitério por esse efeito. |japlore = このカードは通常召喚できない。自分の墓地の光属性と闇属性モンスターを１体ずつゲームから除外して特殊召喚する。 １０００ライフポイントを払う事で、お互いの手札とフィールド上に存在する全てのカードを墓地に送る。この効果で墓地に送ったカード１枚につき相手ライフに３００ポイントダメージを与える。 |krlore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. 자신의 묘지의 빛 속성과 어둠 속성 몬스터를 1장씩 게임에서 제외하고 특수 소환한다. 1000 라이프 포인트를 지불하는 것으로, 서로의 패와 필드 위에 존재하는 모든 카드를 묘지로 보낸다. 이 효과로 묘지로 보낸 카드 1장단 상대 라이프에 300 포인트 데미지를 준다. |frlore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut être Invoquée que par Invocation Spéciale en retirant du jeu 1 monstre LUMIÈRE et 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES de votre Cimetière. Payez 1000 Life Points pour envoyer au Cimetière toutes les cartes sur le Terrain et dans les mains des deux joueurs. Infligez 300 points de dommages aux Life Points de votre adversaire pour chaque carte envoyée au Cimetière par cet effet. |effect1 = Summon |effect2 = Ignition |number = 82301904 |archetype1 = Chaos |support1 = LIGHT |support2 = DARK |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Special Summon-only monster |rfp1 = Removes from Graveyard from play for cost |rfp2 = Removes from your Graveyard from play |action1 = Sends from field to Graveyard |action2 = Sends from hand to Graveyard |misc1 = Blitz |lp1 = Damages your opponent |lp2 = Pay Life Points for cost |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-EN056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-EN000 - Secret Rare) The Lost Millennium: Special Edition Promos (TLM-ENSE2 - Ultra Rare) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN016 - Ultimate Rare) |na_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-000 - Secret Rare) |fr_sets = Promos Édition Spéciale : Le Millénaire Perdu (TLM-FRSE2 - Ultra Rare) Sombre Révélation Volume 2 (DR2-FR056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion des Ténèbres (IOC-FR000 - Secret Rare) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR016 - Ultimate Rare) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-DE056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-DE000 - Secret Rare) The Lost Millennium: Special Edition Promos (TLM-DESE2 - Ultra Rare) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE016 - Ultimate Rare) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-IT056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-IT000 - Secret Rare) The Lost Millennium: Special Edition Promos (TLM-ITSE2 - Ultra Rare) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT016 - Ultimate Rare) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium: Special Edition Promos (TLM-PTSE2 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-PT000) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-SP056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-SP000 - Secret Rare) The Lost Millennium: Special Edition Promos (TLM-SPSE2 - Ultra Rare) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP016 - Ultimate Rare) |jp_sets = Booster Pack Tin Series Promos (BPT-J02 - Ultimate R) Controller of Chaos (306-056 - Secret Rare) Expert Edition Volume.2 (EE2-JP056 - Ultra Rare) |ae_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-AE000 - Secret Rare) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR017 - Ultra Rare) Expert Edition Volume.2 (HGP2-KR056 - Ultra Rare) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-KR000 - Secret Rare) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise (Ultra Rare) |wc5_sets = Dragon Collection (Secret Rare) Darkness Collection (Secret Rare) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Secret Rare) |wc6_sets = Invasion of Chaos (Secret Rare) Dragon Collection (Secret Rare) Special Summon Collection B (Secret Rare) Direct Damage Collection (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc5status = Limited |wc6dp = 13000 |wc6status = Forbidden |anime_dm = |anime_gx = }}